Talent Show
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the quiet, "emo" kid in Konoha High School. Naruto Uzumaki was the captain of the football team and the "prince" of Konoha High School. What can happen when these two are working together for their act for the talent show? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow readers! I am happy to announce that the rewritten version of Talent Show is finally up! I didn't want to change the title like I did to 'The Vampire Prince and The Prince' because I felt that Talent Show is the right title and somewhat a good sum up title for the story. Yes, this story revolves around a Talent Show, but it always revolves around truth, lies, love, misunderstandings, bullies, and ect. that usually go on regular daily basis at a typical high school. Maybe not all high schools, but a vast majority have at least a few of what I mentioned.

Okay, I have to admit. I liked the way I went with this story, but I just hated the way I wrote it. I mean, I felt that I was reading more dialogue instead of what was actually happening. The way I write now, I have dialogue and how the people are speaking and acting while talking. The way I did it, it was just them talking and putting he said or she said. Also for place and how people react. I took a shortcut instead of pretending to be there like a stalker and writing down what I was seeing in my imagination. So, I hope there are big improvements in this story. Whoever loved this story and are great critizers or whatever, tell me what was improved or what I still need to improve on. I wii be greatly delighted if anyone does that for me. Anyway, on with the story since I talked too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"God, my life sucks," a teenage boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha shouted with anger while running from a big group of crazed fan girls. They weren't even his fan girls, mind you. He would have already caused suicide if that ever happened. They were someone else's fangirls that is more popular, more handsomer, and more athletic than he would ever be.

_Damn fan girls,_ Sasuke thought while trying to pick up more speed to get away from the obsessed teen girls. Each one was obsessed over the same guy that poor Sasuke liked and they wanted to scratch his eyes out for a stupid reason. "I said I was sorry to him! What else do you want me to do?" the raven shouted over his shoulder while running past the doors to get to the East wing of the school.

"Uchiha," one girl with a high pitched voice shouted not too far from behind Sasuke. Sasuke mentally cursed at how the teachers aren't doing anything to stop the girls.

"We're going to get you for what you did to Naruto – senpai," another girl, whose voice is a little bit lower than the previous girl's and sounded just as angry as she.

"Look, I said that I was sorry to Naruto – san. What else am I to do?" Sasuke shouted back, hoping that he could lose the rapid Naruto fan girls very soon. _This has got to be the longest five minutes of my life, _the poor teen thought while turning a sharp corner.

"You made him fall," the same girl that first shouted to him stated with hatred in her voice. The poor Uchiha closed his eyes and mustered the strength that he hoped he had to run even faster.

"And plus, he has to forgive your sorry ass," a different girl with a very high pitched voice shouted just s loudly as the thwo other girls. Sasuke groaned at how all this madness had even started.

Flashback

Sasuke was walking the halls of his high school. His high school was Konoha High School, one of the best high schools in the world. Well, in Sasuke's opinion it was. There was only one reason for Konoha High School to be the best. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was roughly around 6' 2". He had the most gorgeous cerulean blue eyes you could ever imagine and the most amazing blonde spiky hair that anyone can mistake for the sun. Six whisker marks, three on each side, gave him a tough edge look. He had a fine muscle toned body, making him the ex - captain of the football team because football season is over and he'll be graduating by the end of the school year. Everyone that loves Naruto all love one thing in common. His smile. One look and you could melt right in front of him.

Sasuke sighed, as he fantasies of being with Naruto are slim to none. _Naruto is the straightest person out there_, Sasuke thought while walking into the bathroom. The raven went to the sinks and frowned when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

Sasuke is exactly 5' 7" and weighed 147 pounds. His hair is pitch black with a hint of blue because of his hair gel he uses to put the spikes on the back of his head. He gets made fun of because his spiky hair looks like a duck's ass. The Uchiha's eyes, like his family, are an onyx color, making him seem evil or emo. He had more of a feminine type body, thanks to his mother. All and all, everyone in Konoha High School thinks he's emo.

Walking out of the bathroom, Sasuke took out his schedule. He scanned it to see what his last class was. _English with Orochimaru. How great,_ Sasuke thought while putting his schedule back to where it was. _A quick visit to my locker would be nice. I can ditch my pre – cal and history books._

While walking to his locker, Sasuke heard a lot of sighs and squeals coming from the corner of the hall. Being the curious Uchiha that he is, the teen turned the corner and bumped into someone. The poor brunette fell back and all his books fell to the ground. There were a lot of grasps of horror, much to the Uchiha's demise.

"Dude, are you okay?" a deep yet handsome voice asked Sasuke. With Sasuke lying on the ground, he was able to hear the other person picking up his dropped books.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Sorry for bumping into you," Sasuke said apologetically while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Sasuke looked up to see who he was apologizing to and his jaw almost dropped when he was that it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The brunette wanted to faint because Naruto was giving him one of his beautiful smiles. _Shit! If I bumped into Naruto, then that means,_ Sasuke shouted to himself while trying not to melt from Naruto's smile. The Uchiha quickly looked behind Naruto and saw all of his fan girls cracking their knuckles.

"It's fi…" Naruto tries saying, but was quickly and rudely interrupted.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You are so dead," a random girl from within the big crowd shouted angrily towards a certain raven. The said person gulped at the size of the crowd, knowing he was dead if any of them touched him

"Thanks for my books," Sasuke quickly said while getting up and grabbing his books from Naruto. "See ya around, Naruto – senpai," he shouted over his shoulder while running for his dead life. Naruto watched Sasuke running from him dumbfoundedly. Shrugging, the blonde started to walk to his locker, not knowing that he gave his fan girls full access to hunt and injure Sasuke.

Flashback Ends

_Why am I the one victimized? _Sasuke sadly thought while still running from the crazed and obsessed fan girls. _I know that Naruto is an angel sent from above, but wanting to kill me will achieve them nothing!_

Sasuke groaned when he heard the first bell for the last class rang. He heard some girls leaving the group to go to their next class. Sasuke didn't want to stop running because he didn't want to chance his life in case if there was some girls still chasing him.

_Being tardy once to Orochimaru – sensei's class won't kill me. Plus, the teacher likes me in more ways in one,_ the raven thought while shuddering at the last part.

"Sasuke – kun? Why are you still running?" someone asked the teen while he was still running. The raven stopped completely and started grasping for air. _Thus kid is strange,_ the person thought while walking to Sasuke.

"Naruto's fan girls were chasing me during the whole passing time," Sasuke answered in between breaths. The Uchiha then looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to, but quickly turned back before a blush could've formed on his face.

"My fan girls can be scary. They even scare me from time to time," Naruto told Sasuke with a small chuckle. The bell for all final classes for the day rang and both boys didn't even care. _Being a little late to the hebi's class wouldn't hurt,_ Naruto thought while watching Sasuke gain his composure. "Want me to walk you to your next class?"

"Um… Yeah. Thanks," Sasuke said in a bit of a shock. _Does he know that we have Orochimaru together?_

"Cool! What class do you have next?" the blonde asked with his trade mark fox grin. That caused Sasuke's insides to melt.

"I have English with Orochimaru," the brunette answered with a slight frown. _Dammit, Sasuke! Pull yourself together! You can't have an emotional breakdown right in front of Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki of all people,_ Sasuke scolded himself while trying to give a small smile towards Naruto.

"Sweet! We have to the same class together," Naruto exclaimed with a bigger grin. That statement made Sasuke's heart break.

"yeah. I'm always quiet in his class," the Uchiha said with a fake smile. Naruto didn't notice. _I'm always quiet because of that damned hebi, _Sasuke thought while mentally groaning.

"Let's go," Naruto shouted happily while grabbing Sasuke's wrist. That action caused Sasuke to blush. Before the brunette knew it, he was being dragged, though he wasn't complaining, to Orochimaru's class. _I can't get another detention from Orochimaru – sensei or else Aunt Tsunade will have my head, _Naruto thought while dragging Sasuke to Orochimaru's class.

It took the duo a few minutes to get to Orochimaru's class. Naruto entered the class first and got a full, evil glare from Orochimaru. Shortly after, Sasuke entered next to Naruto and Orochimaru's glared softened towards Sasuke.

"You're both five minutes late. I'm in a generous mood, so I'll let you both slide," Orochimaru said while facing his class with his arms crossed. The duo nodded and took their respectful seats in the class.

"_Good afternoon, teachers and students. This is your principal, Tsunade speaking,_" Tsunade, principal of Konoha High School, exclaimed over the intercom. Naruto groaned and banged his head on the desk, but Orochimaru shushed him with a glare. "_As you all know, the Spring Dance is coming up in a month. As for all you seniors, that's great news because graduation is two weeks after that,_" the principal said with more enthusiasm. Naruto and all the rest of the seniors in the building cheered in delight, but Orochimaru gave Naruto a stern look, making the poor blonde quiet immediately. "_Also, the twentieth annual talent show is coming up in three weeks. For the one person I know that will wanna bend this rule, listen carefully! You can sign up as single, duo, or tio, but that's it, Naruto!_" Naruto blushed at Tsunade's remark about him to the entire school. "_Signs ups end on Friday and rehearsals will be a few days before the actually show. That's all for today and see you all tomorrow!_"

"Tch. I'll be seeing that hag later on today," Naruto said quietly, hoping that Orochimaru didn't hear. Some of the junior's around him started to snicker at what he said, making the blonde grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki! What did I just say?" Orochimaru shouted while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Umm… I don't know. Something about sentence structures?" Naruto answered unsurely. _Maybe if I cross my fingers, luck will come and I won't get a detention, _the blonde thought while crossing his fingers under his desk.

"Detention," Orochimaru shouted while going to his desk to fill out a detention form. Luck wasn't coming anytime soon to poor Naruto.

---

English seemed to have dragged all too slowly for both Naruto and Sasuke. Once the bell rang, Naruto was the first one out, but ran back into the class when he saw his fan club. Some of the kids laughed while others felt sorry for the poor senior. This gave Sasuke the opportunity he needed to actually talk with Naruto.

"Naruto – senpai, can I you come here?" Sasuke said while motioning Naruto come to him. A confused Naruto went over to Sasuke, who in turn, started to get butterflies in his stomach. _He's coming towards me. Naruto Uzumaki is actually coming towards me,_ Sasuke thought wildly while trying to hold down a blush.

"Ye…" Naruto started to say, but was unintentionally interrupted by a very angry blonde principal. Fate seemed not to be on Sasuke's side.

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI,_" Tsunade shouted over the intercom. Everyone that was still in the school had to cover their ears from the screechy noises coming from the intercom. Once those subsided, Naruto was in for the worst. "_GET YOUR ASS INTO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!_" Naruto gulped and prayed to any God that he won't get killed by his aunt.

"We'll talk late, Sasuke – kun," Naruto said before leaving for his doom.

The raven sighed at his fate while grabbing all his things before leaving Orochimaru's class. _Just my luck that Naruto would get in trouble, _he thought while going to his locker. _Maybe tomorrow._

---

The young blonde was shaking at the door in front of him. His fate was behind that door. His life was behind that door. A lot of things was behind that door. But, consequently, his aunt, principal of Konoha High School, is behind that door.

To make matters worse, he secretary, also her deceased lover's niece, Shizune, was telling Naruto to go in. Naruto knows better from freshmen year to not listen to Shizune. Once Naruto enters that room, all hell will break lose. He will be lucky to make it out alive.

But, Naruto is a man. He turned into an adult almost six months ago. He should be able to stand up to his aunt. Bravely, Naruto slowly opened the door, but closed it immediately when he saw a vase full of orange flowers came flying towards him.

"Get your fucking ass in here now, gaki," Tsunade shouted in anger that can make mountain lions cower in a corner. Naruto was shaking in fear, knowing what his aunt is gonna do to him when he enters that dreaded office. Once the poor blonde entered the office, Naruto had to dodge a small pot full of Sakura flowers. "What is the meaning of this detention? It's your fifth one since Spring break ended and that was two weeks ago," Tsunade shouted angrily towards her nephew.

"Orochimaru – sensei hates me. I think he's prejudice against Japanese people! He always catches me instead of the others in his class," Naruto quickly explained nervously so that his aunt won't throw anything else. The older blonde sat down behind her desk and motioned for Naruto to sit down across from her.

"Naruto, he is not prejudice against Japanese people or else he would have done something to Sasuke Uchiha. Also, you're not full Japanese. You're also French too," Tsunade tried to explain while rubbing her temples for an oncoming headache.

"Easy for you to say, baa – chan. You're full French, so you have nothing to worry about from that hebi," Naruto shot back while crossing his arms and pouting.

"Anyway, I thought putting you in that junior English class would be easy for you and hopefully give you fewer detentions, Naruto," Tsunade started while still rubbing her temples.

"You also didn't have to put me in pre – cal again. Just regular math, English, gym, art and the rest study halls would have been great, but no. You had to give me those two classes again," Naruto complained while glaring at his aunt.

"As I was saying," Tsunade started while glaring at her nephew, who immediately shut up and shrunk in his seat. "You shouldn't be getting these detentions this easily."

"Orochimaru – sensei hates me. He only likes one student in his class and it's a junior. Oh wait; it's an all junior class, but still! I don't even know who it is," Naruto exclaimed while waving his arms up and down in the air wildly. Tsunade just rolled her eyes at her nephew's actions.

"I'll take away this last detention for the last time. Next time, I'll have your head," Tsunade said while crossing her arms and glaring at the poor blonde in front of her.

"Thanks, Aunt Tsunade," Naruto exclaimed with a grin. The teen jumped out of his chair in excitement and hugged his aunt before leaving. "I'm off! See ya tonight!"

"Whatever, Mr. Prince," Tsunade said with a smirk. Naruto threw a grin over his shoulder before leaving the office. _I wonder how he got that nickname, _Tsunade thought while taking out her imported hidden sake and started to drink it. _This sake is good. I'm happy that Kushina suggested it for her and my brother's wedding. Anyway, back to the question. Now I remember how he got it. I'm the principal, making me the "queen" of Konoha High School and since Naruto is blood related to me, he's the "prince" of this school. The nicknames these kids come up with._

Tsunade took another sip of her sake while turning her chair to look out the window. She smiled when she saw her nephew walking to his car. Slowly looking up at the sky, she hoped that her younger brother is proudly looking down at his son. _Your son is almost off to college, Minato. He's growing up right before our eyes, it's heartbreaking. Soon, he'll be on his own, _Tsunade thought while turning back to her desk and saw a picture of her late brother with Naruto and his late wife. _Naruto is the spitting image of you. Just minus the whisker marks of course. But, he has the beautiful personality of his mother, Kushina, making him the perfect son for both of us, Minato. Yes, it's certainly heartbreaking._

* * *

Okay, so you know a little bit about Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade, but you'll learn more later. I know I added a lot of stuff to the first chapter already, but adding more give you all more to read, right? Also, I am still hoping that most of you will review saying what is better about the story or what still has to be improved. Yeah, I know, I repeat a lot, but I'm just repeating so you all won't forget.

Okay, so far I somewhat told you that Naruto's parents are dead and that he lives with Tsunade, but I hope you all remembered that from the first time. I hope all you readers got that Naruto is a senior and Sasuke is a junior. I think this will give a small edge onto their relationship. I'm keeping Sakura and Gaara the same, even though I just recently started liking those too. Ugh! This will be hard to keep Sakura a slut and wanting to do whatever it takes to be with Naruto. I'm also keeping my second favorite kunoichi, Ino, as a bitch too. Like I said, this will be hard, but whatever. I like challenges.

Also, right when I'm don't babbling, I will be working on my story, Sasuke, then Troubled Prince, then Why Us (Kingdom hearts fanfic), and then this again. Yeah! I am soon going to be working on a Naruto Harry Potter crossover, but I'll wait until I got everything sorted out. That may take a while since school started and all that fun stuff. Ugh! Fuck my life. School came back! I hate school! Anyway, going back to topic, the only time I am able to write will be late at night. Yippie. That'll go until October, Novemberish. Soon, I am scheduling this story to come out somewhere around a month. THE LASTEST!!! So, if a month passed and this is still not up, please pm me yelling, scolding, whatever you can come up with to tell me that I need to work on this fic.

Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! =] I know it has been a while since I updated on this fanfic. Knowing your situation of not caring why I haven't been updating on any of my stories, then just proceed to the story. If you do care, then you care about me. Here are the following reasons why I haven't been updating:

1. School. Gotta hate school. I just got in trouble from my parents because of my Biology grades [not saying what I'm getting in Biology] and yeah. I'm NOT seeing a tutor, even though they want me to, for many reasons, but I won't state them.

2. Friends! Everyone has them and I certainly do. Right now my friends are planning some devious plan to get me with this guy that I like. Haha. It's funny in its own way, but whatever. I'm always spending time planning things with my friends, so bare with me!

3. Work. Mainly everyone has a daily job, except mine is on weekends when I like to think of ideas for my fanfics. I try to think of ideas while working, but they flutter away as soon as a customer comes in and orders whatever they want.

4. Sickness. Yes, I have been sick they last few weeks. I had to stay from school for two whole days and I missed so much! That sucked in my department. Now I have a quiz to take tomorrow [October 13, 2009] and its on something I suck at! Ugh! FML!

So yeah. Those are my ligament reasons why I haven't been updating. Trust me, as soon as I get my life situated, then I'll start updating more. Other than that, you all have to wait. Just thank naru – chan2121 for reminding me how long it's been since I updated. Oh yeah, **and I will be changing things in the story**! Just to give you all a heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs or objects that I use. Haha. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

An orange 2003 Ford GT Mustang pulled up in front of a modern day, two – story home. Getting out of the car and locking it with the auto locks from his keys, Naruto Uzumaki walked towards his home where he lives with his aunt, who is the principle of Konoha High School, which he currently goes to. The blonde unlocked the front door and walked in casually, dropping his school bag in the front hall like he does every day when he arrives home.

"Ah! It's good to be home from that torturous school that my aunt runs," Naruto exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face while walking to the kitchen to grab a Mountain Dew from the fridge. Once he obtained the cold drink that he wanted, the blonde walked up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, he looked around until he saw the item that he loves the most and takes better care of than the rest of his possessions.

"There ya are. I wanted to try that song that we've been working on all weekend." Walking to his one hundred and eighty dollar, orange, electric guitar, Naruto first placed his Mountain Dew on his dresser near his guitar. The blonde then turned on his amplifier and plugged his guitar into it while turning it to the volume that he likes when he's home alone. Naruto then grabbed his guitar and put the guitar strap around himself and adjusted the strap to a length that is most comfortable for himself.

"Now to put on my song for the week," the blonde said with his infamous grin while grabbing his stereo remote and turned on his stereo to the cd he's been listening to for a while. As soon as he put the cd onto the first track, he waited until he and the cd were ready. As soon as everything was set, he unpaused the cd and started striking his guitar the same time as the cd's guitar went on. As soon as the vocals started, that's when Naruto really started to get into the song.

"_Undead!  
Undead!_

_Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!"_

The blonde was banging his head every time he sang "Undead" in a low screamo tone of voice that his favorite band used in the song as well. _I'd say I got that part done quite nicely,_ Naruto thought with a grin while continuing his favorite song.

"_Undead!_

_You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway. _

_Undead!  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway."_

_  
_Naruto really wished he had someone to sing with him because the song doesn't seem quite right with just one person to him.

_  
"Now I see that motherfucker writin' on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T,  
Thirty D bra,  
Fuck those haters I see,  
Cause I hate that you breathe,  
I see you duck,  
You little punk,  
You little fucking disease,_

_I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,  
Boulevard,  
Brass knuckles in the back of the car,  
Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs- we never go far,  
And when you see us motherfuckers,  
better know who we are.  
I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate,  
Motherfuckers who don't know what,  
You better watch what you say.  
From these industry fucks,  
To these faggot ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes,  
To get this motherfucking truck.  
I'm already loud maybe,  
It's a little too late,  
Johny's taking hands up, with all the faggots who hate,  
Cause I am good motherfucker and there's a price to pay,  
Yeah, I am a good motherfucker and its judgment day!_

_  
_Naruto really wished he had someone to sing with because he was starting to lose oxygen with every verse of the song. Each verse was going pretty fast and they were all long too, making the breathe – in quickly method a dud in – between each verse.

"_Undead!_

_You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_Undead!  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway."_

The blonde was smiling an enthusiastic smile during the chorus because in a way, he knows that the band was probably directing to him because it's all true in his and his friends' just had to quickly laugh at the last line of the verse he just sang. No matter how many times he hears this song, he still laughs at that line. He knows that he should be mature about this, but he can really care less of what people think of him, unless if its good stuff about himself, then he cares.

"_I'm getting used to this nuisance,  
And all the fags who bad mouth this music,  
It's fuckin stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,  
You cowards can't, never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took the chance, I played the pill, I nearly died for this music.  
You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,  
Your tempting me to run my mouth, and call you out on this bitch,  
I heard the reason you got to beater to believe any of this,  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,  
What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch. I've been working at this ever since I was a kid,  
I played a million empty shows to only family and friends.  
What kind of person gets disembanded and deserves to get big?  
I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips.  
That shits as worse as it gets.  
This verse is over, I quit.  
Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits."_

Naruto just had to quickly laugh at the last line of the verse he just sang. No matter how many times he hears this song, he still laughs at that line. He knows that he should be mature about this, but he can really care less of what people think of him, unless if its good stuff about himself, then he cares.

"_Undead!  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
Undead!_

_You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway."_

Naruto closed his eyes and quickly took a big breath before singing the next long verse that he's been practicing for a while now.

"_White boys with tattoos,  
We are pointing right at you,  
We are breaking everything, r – rowdy like a classroom,  
Pack of wolves,  
'Cause we don't follow the rules,  
And when you're running your mouth,  
Our razor blades come out,  
Because its nothing in my mouth except my dick and what I spit,  
So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit,  
Speaking of fags, already wrap with the drag,  
We killed him and then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac.  
Why you always pressin?  
You know I'm never stressing,  
With fucking DMS,  
J-Johny to my left,  
Got Phantom and the rest,  
Who are down there at the west,  
A grew up by drive-by's and L.A gangsta's,  
So what the fuck do you know about being a gangsta?  
What the fuck do you know about being in danger?  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all the boys because every song is a fucking hit."_

Naruto chuckled at the verse he just sang, quickly reminiscing on his past when his parents died. But, that's a story for another time.

"_Undead!  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
Undead!  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway."_

The blonde frowned when he finally noticed that his song was coming to an end.

"_Motherfucking time to ride, ride._

_Undead!  
See you drop when we drive by, by. _

_Undead!  
Motherfucking time to ride, ride._

_Undead!  
Watch you fucker's just die, die._

_Undead!"_

Naruto grabbed his stereo remote and turned off his stereo. When he saw that it was fully off, the blonde readjusted his guitar strap and pulled it off himself and gently put his guitar back to its rightful place. He then unplugged his guitar from his amplifier and did a double check before turning off his amplifier.

_Damn Girl. You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch.  
Damn Girl. You'se a sexy bitch, damn girl._

Naruto grabbed his phone from his dresser and checked to see who was calling him. _What does Kiba want?_ the teen asked himself before clicking the **talk **button before the call went to his voicemail. "Yo dude. What up?"

"_Okay. Stop talking like that. You don't live in those parts of Konoha anymore,_" Kiba scolded from the other end of the phone. Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes before plopping on his unmade bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I care what you think. Anyway, what up? Why'd ya call?" Naruto asked in a bored tone, scratching the part of his stomach that is shown since his shirt is being raised from his position on his bed.

"_You not busy with that song you've been working on because I just found out that that Sakura chick that you like is heading to Konoha Dance and is waiting for a certain football captain._" Naruto chuckled, knowing that his best friend was smirking on the other end of the phone. Everyone in his "gang" knows that he has been having a crush on Sakura Haruno for a while.

"Yeah. I just finished the song right before you called. I'll head out and pick you up right now," Naruto explained happily to his friend. Before he was able to hang up on Kiba, he heard the other teen talk.

"_Please tell me that you changed right when you got home,_" the boy said with a tone that promised Naruto pain if he went in public in his school uniform. The blonde was dumbfounded and looked down at his clothes before shrugging it off.

"What's wrong with it? I made it stylish for school in my own fashion." Naruto had to admit. The uniforms that his aunt picked out for his school were really ugly. They were white shirts with yellow ties and navy blue pants. And the school made them wear dress shoes. Naruto was disgusted when his aunt presented him his uniform the day before he started his freshmen year of high school. He spent half the night redesigning the uniform to his like. He cut and sewed all the short and long sleeved white shirts to make it seem like a jacket and added an embroider of his original gang that he had to abandon when he had to move in with his aunt a few months previous . As soon as he over looked his new shirt, or now jackets, he started working on his pants. They were a little long on him, so he had cut and sewed it to a length that he liked and made a design on the hems that he thought was cool. He then saw that it wasn't enough and soon made rips at the knees of his pants to make them match the rest of his other pants. Overlooking his whole work, Naruto grinned and went to sleep, knowing that he will get detentions until his senior year.

"_Naruto! Are you even listening?_" Kiba yelled in Naruto's ear. The blonde had to put the phone away from his ear a few inches away so he can keep his hearing.

"Yeah. Just thinking about the past," Naruto answered in his usual bored tone. He heard his friend sigh on the other end of the phone before starting up again.

"_What am I gonna do with you? Don't answer. Anyway, I said that why would Sakura wanna dance with you when you're in your school uniform. Why would anyone wanna even look at the wonderful Naruto Uzumaki when he's in his school uniform?_" Kiba did have a point, in Naruto's opinion. The blonde then raked his hand through his untamed spiky hair.

"You're right. I'll pick you up in ten, kay?" Naruto said, looking out his window at the neighborhood that he still hates. When the blonde heard an agreement from his friend, he hung up and walked towards his window, seeing kids play innocently with one another. _When I was around their ages, I was beating the shit out of other people, just to get them off my territory and never come back._

"**It was quite enjoyable. Eh, kit?**" a deep voice inside Naruto's mind asked with amusement in its voice. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the kids before turning away towards his closet.

_It was. I miss all of them, but my stupid aunt took it all away from me by threatening to have them all arrested if I didn't go with her,_ Naruto growled back in anger. He will always blame Tsunade for why he never was as happy as he used to be. The life as a gang leader was better than the life as a boring high school student.

"**Don't worry. Soon you will be able to do what you love. And let's have **_**nothing**_** stand in our way, again,**" the voice said with a tone that seemed to know what will happen if anything interferes with its and Naruto's plan ever again.

"I agree," Naruto answered back before blocking the voice again. He then grabbed his choice of clothes and threw them on his bed before looking at his mirror. Looking back at him wasn't him. His eyes were blood red and had cat like slits as his pupils. His hair was messier and his whisker scars got even deeper and darker. Whenever Naruto talks to his consultant, Kyuubi, his real appearance never changes, but his reflection in any mirror does. He took one more look at himself before going to his clothes that he threw on his bed.

* * *

"You're sure she came, right?" Naruto asked his best friend before parking and turning off his car. Kiba nodded, confirming what he "accidently" heard when he was "accidently" near Sakura and her best friend Ino. The blonde sighed and exited his car and waited until his friend exited the car too before auto locking the car from his keys and walking inside the building. "If you're wrong, your ears won't be connected to your body tomorrow," Naruto said, giving Kiba a look that creeped even the dog lover out.

"I swear! They were talking and didn't notice me. I bet Sakura liiiiiiikes you," Kiba said with a smirk that made the blonde blush. He laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "Go get her, tiger!"

"Yeah," Naruto responded with a sheepish grin. He then started to walk towards his crush with high hopes of what his best friend just told him. _And it's fox to you, dog breath,_ Naruto thought with a growl.

Not far from the blonde, onyx eyes were watching him. The owner of the eyes blinked before turning his attention back to his friends. Sitting across from him were the two geniuses of Konoha High School for junior level.

"This is so troublesome. Why did we come here anyway?" one of them asked with a bored tone of voice. His name was Shikamaru Nara, the smartest out of the three teens at the table. He had dark brown hair and it has in a high ponytail. He had on a casual, button down short sleeve beige shirt and blue jeans that had rips in different places.

"Sasuke wanted to socialize with other people other than us, Shikamaru. I have to say, this is an improvement," the other teen answered Shikamaru's question. This teen was Shino Aburame, the third smartest of the three boys, but took no shame. He had on a light blue t – shirt that had the band Nickelback on it with tan jeans that also had pockets on the sides of his legs.

"So troublesome. Then why bring us?" Shikamaru asked, mainly at his friend Sasuke. The raven looked at his friend and shrugged.

"I didn't want to look like a loser by myself," he answered, closing his eyes while interlocking his fingers together and resting his chin on his fingers. Sasuke had on a royal blue high collared shirt with blue and white arm warmers and black jeans.

"Just go to him. We'll be here when you get back," Shino told his friend before getting up to get something to drink. Shikamaru also got up and followed Shino so that he could give Sasuke a hint too. The raven sighed and got up to look for his blonde crush. Once he saw him, he smiled and went to him.

"Hey, Naruto – senpai," Sasuke shouted, slightly bowing his head for the upper classman. The blonde stopped and looked at Sasuke before grinning at the raven. The brunette looked at Naruto and noted what he was wearing. He had on a tight black shirt with the band Hollywood Undead on it with blue jeans that were ripped at his knees that had a fox chain hanging from it.

"Yo, Sasuke – kun. What up?" Naruto said with his infamous grin. Sasuke had to hold back a blush that was threatening to show on his porcelain face.

"I was wondering…" the raven started, but froze when his words were stuck in his throat. _Come on! I can't act like this in front of Naruto – senpai!_ Sasuke shouted to himself while trying to force himself to speak. He looked up at Naruto, only to see that the blonde tilted his head slightly to show his confusion. "I… I was wondering if you can help me with my trigonometry work," Sasuke spat out quickly. His eyes widen at his own stupidity.

"Well… Sure. I'll help. Tell me when and where and we'll make it a date," Naruto said with a wink, making the brunette try even harder not to have the threatening blush overcome his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with someone."

Sasuke watched Naruto go towards Sakura and Ino and growled. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Asking help for trig work is the stupidest thing I have ever said in my whole life,_ the raven thought while hitting his head with his fist. Sighing, Sasuke walked to where his friends, only to get a lecture from Shino and a 'so troublesome' from Shikamaru.

* * *

"Look, Sakura. Someone is here to see you," a blonde teen said to the pinkette. The said girl turned around, only to come face – to – face with Naruto. The older blonde nodded towards Ino and also checking to see what she was wearing. The blonde female had on a purple tube top that stopped right above her stomach and a purple mini skirt with black high heel boots.

"Oh! Hi, Naruto – senpai," Sakura said with a cheery smile. The pinkette had on a tight, hot pink, one sleeve shirt with a white mini skirt and pink flats. The choice of clothing looked definitely good on Sakura, in Naruto's opinion.

"Please. Just Naruto. Would you like to dance with me?" the blonde asked, flashing her his grin. Sakura blushed and nodded while looking at Ino. The other teen smiled and walked away, hoping to give her best friend a hint. Soon after that, Naruto took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor.

As soon as the duo stepped on the dance floor, the song Paparazzi by Lady Gaga played. The pinkette squealed that her favorite song was playing and started to sway her hips to the beat of the song. She then squeaked when she felt a pair of hands that were placed on her hips. She looked up to see Naruto and smiled, going closer to the blonde to start grinding with him. The two stayed like that during the song with Naruto occasionally placing his chin on Sakura's shoulder. When the song ended, they separated a few inches, until they heard the next song play.

"Can I have this dance?" Naruto asked Sakura, holding out his hand in the process. She giggled at his "gentlemenness" and nodded, placing her hand on top of his hand. The blonde then took Sakura's hand and placed his other hand on her hip while Sakura placed her free hand on Naruto's shoulder.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

Naruto stared deeply at Sakura's emerald green eyes while Sakura was staring deeply at Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, the two smiling warmly towards each other.

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

The two shifted their positions. Naruto put both his hands on Sakura's hips while the pinkette put her arms around Naruto's neck, making their dance a little slower.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

The duo moved closer to feel each other's warmth for the remainder of the song.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead_

Sakura placed her head against Naruto's chest while Naruto placed her head on top of Sakura's head.

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in the cherry scent that Sakura always seemed to have.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I`ll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Sakura also closed her eyes, breathing in Naruto's scent that she loves, which is orange and lemons.

_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said._

The blonde brought Sakura even closer, trying to keep Sakura there for the little bit of the song that is left.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life_

As soon as the song ended, the two parted a little. They looked deeply at each other before the pinkette rose to her tip toes and placed a light, but loving kiss on Naruto's lips. The blonde was a little surprised, but returned the kiss all the same. They parted after a few seconds before Sakura had to leave. She bid Naruto a farewell before meeting up with her best friend and leaving the dance club.

Not too far away, onyx eyes threatened to tear up. The owner blinked the tears away before abruptly standing from his sitting space and storming out of the club, his two friends in tow. _I hate that pink bitch! She's ruining my life!_

* * *

Please don't kill me. I HAD to put that in there. I mean, if I didn't, then where would the drama come from? Anyway, the three songs I used are Undead by Hollywood Undead, Sexy Bitch by David Guetta, and I'll Be by Edwin McCain. All very good songs in my opinion. If you already read the story before I've been rewriting it, then you'll know what is going to happen next. If you haven't, then the suspense must be killing you. Haha.

Oh! I also have pictures of Naruto's car and guitar. Here they are:

Guitar [just think all orange] No spaces!!!

http : // . com / product /Yamaha - PAC012DLX – Pacifica – HSS – Deluxe - Electric-Guitar?sku = 519177

Car [No Spaces!!!]

http : // . com / image / 2003%20orange%20mustang / Mustang3gt07 / Mustang3GT07sig2 – 1 . jpg

There they are!!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and as I repeat, there will be changes in the story as some of you might have obviously seen.

Till next chapter!!!


End file.
